Anysmash/Glenster 'Navy' Salt
Glenn is a playable character in Anysmash. Representing The Legacy, Glenn is the main protagonist in the Glenn's Adventure series. He is assisted by his pet dog, Goldie, who helps him in his grabs and appears in his idle animation. Background Born and raised in the Bridged, Nexonation, Glenn is a workaholic who believes in getting work done and sometimes carefree. Being young, Glenn usually likes to spend his time at home playing games or going out with friends. Playstyle Glenn tends to be a footsie, as he is quick and nibble and very powerful if attacked up close, however despite this, Glenn has very poor defence and is fairly lightweight. Despite this, his projectiles give Glenn a sense of zoning, however despite this isn't as powerful as Glenn's attacks. Although Glenn is a footsie, he tends not to have many combos in use. His recovery is fairly average, however better than most, his jumps tend to lift Glenn high, with him able to hover for a few seconds before coming back down into the ground. Moveset Taunts *Up Taunt - Glenn gets out a drink and then drinks it, with it changing from a can of soda to water. If the taunt is used more than 3 times, the bottle will become empty and Glenn will throw it, dealing 0.9% damage. *Side Taunt - Goldie will jump out of Glenn's backpack, where Glenn picks him up, pets him and then puts him back in his backpack. *Down Taunt - Glenn will get out a coin, and will flick it from his thumb. If players are hit by the coin, it will deal 0.3% damage. This taunt can be used only 50 times, with further attempts showing Glenn trying to empty his wallet, with nothing coming out. Victory Animations *Victory 1 - Glenn clinks his drinks with his friends before downing all of it. *Victory 2 - Glenn touches his Save Stone to his head, before hiding it back in his hair. *Victory 3 - Glenn's dog, Goldie, will peak out from Glenn's backpack, before Glenn pets him. Alternate Costumes Glenn's alternate costumes varies from his own clothing to his friends clothings. Different colours will change the appearance of Glenn's hair dye. *Default *Red - Glenn wears Josh's clothing, a nice dark red suit. *Green - Glenn wears Michael's clothing, being comprised of a sleeve-less green hoodie with sweatbands and a grey shirt underneath with black tracksuit bottoms. *Yellow - Glenn wears Hutch's clothing, being a yellow hoodie over a plain white t-shirt. *Maroon - Glenn wears Halifax's clothing, a neat maroon polo. *Smart - Glenn wears his smart suit from his closet, being a navy blue blazer, white shirt, black tie and black bottoms with business shoes. *Bartender - Glenn wears his old bartender outfit, being a white shirt, a short black blazer and black bottoms. His Mystical Powers now take on the appearance of different drinks. *Morning - Glenn wears his pajamas, being a white vest top, blue pyjamas, black socks and a grey bathrobe. Trivia *Orignally, Glenn would've worn his underpants in his morning look, however was changed. *In the games files, another costume can be found called Rough, with the description saying 'Glenn's appearence is rough, with his hair in a scruffy state, his clothes ripped and always looks tired.' *Glenn's Classic Mode, Faraway Flat is a reference to Glenn's journey that usually was far from his home, being his flat. Category:Anysmash Category:Male Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters Category:BitGears Category:Glenn Category:Glenn's Adventure